


Tell Me that We’ll be Just Fine

by TheBrightestNight



Series: Episode 12 Script Doctor (with a brief Ep 11 appearance) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i'm still learning tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight
Summary: Even when I lose my mind. | Or the one where Yuuri wants to apologize for hurting Viktor, so he risks life and limb to get him breakfast.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Episode 12 Script Doctor (with a brief Ep 11 appearance) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604152
Kudos: 22





	Tell Me that We’ll be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my other YOI story, And All the Flowers Will Bloom, inspired by something biee(nn), a commenter, said. It’s not necessarily required that you read that first, but it will make a lot more sense if you do go read it first. (It’s only 3 chapters; though, the last chapter is quite long.)
> 
> Before you either continue reading or click to my other story: Notice that this is part of a series, take note the _title_ of the series, and remember that if you were satisfied with Episode 12 canon, then neither this nor my other story may be your cup of tea.

When Yuuri woke up the morning after the day of his short program, he was surprised to see Viktor still sound asleep. Usually, it was Viktor who was up long before Yuuri. Frowning to himself, Yuuri wondered why Viktor was still asleep. Then their conversation—argument?—last night hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. Yuuri had to look away and face the window, unable to look at Viktor without feeling guilt so strong it made him physically ill.

There had to be a way to make up to him. Even just a little. Maybe Viktor would be forgiving, but Yuuri knew that his own guilt wouldn’t go away for a _long_ time.

Yuuri wracked his brain as he stared at the sky through the window, trying to think of a way to say sorry for what he had done last night. He glanced back at Viktor’s sleeping form and realized he could use this rare occurrence to his advantage—he could get breakfast! Hopefully, if Yuuri left now(ish), he’d be able to get back before Viktor woke. It would be a nice surprise, Yuuri was sure of it.

Keeping quiet, Yuuri got out of bed to get dressed, quickly raking a comb through his hair. Then he sat on the edge of his bed, glasses now on, and looked up Russian restaurants in the area. To his relief, there was one open this early serving breakfast. Unfortunately, from what Yuuri could tell from the reviews, they only spoke Spanish or Russian. That would pose a problem.

Yuuri glanced back at Viktor again, chewing the inside of his lip. He didn’t want to wake Viktor. This was supposed to be a surprise, an apology. It wouldn’t work if he had to get Viktor up. The whole purpose was to let Viktor sleep in and when he woke, find he didn’t have to worry about breakfast.

There was another person he knew who knew Russian, though….

Yuuri took a quiet, shaky breath. With his mind made up, he donned his jacket and scarf before quietly exiting their hotel room and walking down to the elevators. He stopped there, in the little alcove, and found Yurio’s phone number.

He already hated phone calls enough, but this was worse. He knew that Yurio’s “I hate everything and everyone” act was just a teenager thing, but they were also in an important and huge competition. Not to mention, it was pretty early and Yurio was most likely still asleep…the rest was pretty self-explanatory. If he could, Yuuri would’ve texted. But _because_ it was so early, he had a feeling Yurio wouldn’t be up. By the time Yurio saw the text, there was a good chance Viktor would be awake by then.

No, Yuuri had to call Yurio.

Holding his breath and trying to steady his shaking hands, Yuuri hit the call button and held the phone up to his ear. The longer it rang, the harder Yuuri’s heart pounded.

No answer.

_Great._

Swallowing hard, Yuuri pressed the call button again when it occurred to him that Yurio might have his phone on vibrate. If that was true…well, then he’d just have to download a translator app and muddle through. Having someone who spoke Russian would be much easier, though. Even if getting him up and convincing him to go was giving Yuuri a heart attack.

No answer again.

_Dammit._

Yuuri didn’t want to call Yurio _again_ but…Yuuri thought of last night and guilt twisted in his gut. But he wanted to do this for Viktor. He wanted to make up for his blunder last night and this was a small thing he could to do to start, at the least.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pressed the call button for the third time. It rang three and half times and then Yuuri was holding his phone away from his ear as Yurio yelled, “ _What the fuck do you want at this hour, piggy!_ ” followed by some Russian, followed by, “ _So what is it? What’s so important you had to call me and get me up so early, huh?_ ”

Yuuri paused, slowly bringing his phone back to his ear, and swallowed hard. “Well, I was h-hoping you could help me…get some breakfast at a Russian restaurant. I would go by myself, but they don’t know English and I don’t know Russian or Spanish, so…”

Yurio paused and Yuuri held his phone away from his ear just in time for Yurio to yell, “ _What?_ ” Following by more Russian, which Yuuri thought was probably mostly cuss words and insults.

When it was clear that Yurio wasn’t going to stop any time soon, Yuuri put the phone back to his ear and raised his voice, “Listen, I’d really appreciate it.” Yurio stopped yelling and Yuuri continued in a rush, “And I’d owe you one. I wouldn’t have called you so many times if I didn’t really need your help.”

Yurio growled into the receiver. “ _What about that old man, huh? He’s sharing your hotel room, just get him up!_ ”

Yuuri paused again, thinking of last night and cringing, before sighing into his phone. Before he could say anything more, Yurio spoke: “ _Is this_ for _Viktor?_ ”

“Well…” Yuuri began meekly.

Yurio made a gagging noise. “ _You guys are so gross, but_ fine _! I’ll do it! Not for you, Pork Cutlet Bowl, but because it’s almost Viktor’s birthday._ ” Yurio paused. “ _And if you tell him I said that, I’ll kill you. Meet me in the lobby._ ” Yurio hung up, then, without giving Yuuri any time to respond.

Yuuri half-sighed, half-groaned, equal parts relieved, exasperated, and heavy. That didn’t go quite as smoothly as he’d hoped, but had also gone a thousand times better than he could’ve ever imagined. He put his phone away and hit the button to call the elevator, now nervous for a different reason.

As Yuuri waited for Yurio, he paced in the lobby. He tried not to check the time on his phone too much and hoped that Viktor wouldn’t wake up before he got back. Additionally, Yuuri would need to find a way to thank Yurio in a way that didn’t make it seem like Yuuri _was_ trying to thank the boy. Yuuri was sure, because Viktor had told him a few nights ago that Russians didn’t usually celebrate birthdays until the day of, that Yurio _was_ , in fact, doing this for Yuuri but didn’t want to admit it. In his usual, fifteen-year-old fashion.

There were a few false alarms as different guests exited the elevators, making Yuuri more antsy the more people who weren’t Yurio came through the lobby. But finally the doors opened and Yurio was there, scowling in his hoodie, hood pulled up, hands shoved in his pockets.

Yuuri gave him a small wave. “Thanks for doing this, Yurio—” he began.

“да, whatever. Let’s just go already.” Yurio strode past Yuuri so fast that by the time Yuuri had turned to follow, Yurio was already at the doors, half-way through. Yurio had stopped there to glare at Yuuri. “You owe me _big-time_ , Pork Cutlet Bowl.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, quickly following Yurio outside.

They walked to the restaurant in silence.

Yuuri was too busy watching the sidewalk to notice Yurio glance over at him as they walked. There was something about Yuuri’s quietness that was starting to unnerve Yurio. Not that he cared _that_ much about Yuuri, or anything. But…it did remind Yurio when he’d found Yuuri standing outside in the snow all by himself after the Rostelecom Cup and had shared with Yuuri his grandpa’s katsudon pirozhki.

Yuuri had the same look now as he’d had back then—pensive.

Yurio debated on if he should ask because Yuuri wasn’t making any hints about wanting to talk about it. What little Yurio had learned about Yuuri when they’d trained together in Hasetsu, he wasn’t the type to openly talk about what was on his mind. You had to ask him, engage him to get him to open up.

Groaning internally, Yurio decided he should probably ask. None of this was really like Yuuri—getting up early, risking Yurio’s anger, stepping out of his comfort zone by going to a restaurant where he didn’t even speak the language.

“Hey, Pork Cutlet Bowl,” Yurio began. “I’m assuming you got me up because you wanted to surprise Viktor. And I have a feeling that you’re not doing this for his birthday. So what happened?” His voice became the slightest bit mocking, testing the waters, “You have a lover’s quarrel or something?”

To answer, Yuuri buried his hands deeper in his pockets and his face deeper in his scarf, keeping his gaze on the pavement.

_Oh, shit._

It was serious.

Yurio groaned internally again. Out loud, Yurio said, “Well, you’re lucky Viktor likes surprises.”

No reaction.

What else was Yurio supposed to do?! He was only fifteen!

Yuuri slowed his steps but didn’t completely stop walking. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he said in quiet voice, “I think I really messed up, Yuri.”

_Oh, great. He’s calling me Yuri now. What the fuck did he do?_

Yuuri kept his gaze on the sidewalk, his lips pulling down into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing. “I think I really hurt Viktor.”

Yurio would deny and lie to the high heavens if anyone said otherwise, but hearing those words come from Yuuri made his stomach drop. Hurt Viktor? What did he _mean_ by that? Still, Yuri being Yuri, he tried to play it cool: “…what happened?”

Yuuri shrugged, but it was very half-hearted, and shook his head like he was trying to shake off whatever he was thinking about. “I just…said some things, made some wrong assumptions about Viktor. About what he wanted. And I hurt him in the process.”

Yurio frowned. That…hadn’t been as fruitful as he’d hoped. At least he kind of had a way to gauge how bad was bad with Yuuri now. It didn’t _sound_ bad but Yurio also knew that, as much as he tried to hide it, Viktor’s heart was as fragile as glass.

Yuuri continued, “I want to make it up to him. That’s why I asked you to come down with me.” He finally looked over at Yurio, his expression softening, becoming less anguished.

“Sure, whatever,” Yurio replied as flippantly as he could, and picked up the pace.

When they got the restaurant, Yurio asked for a menu and they looked at their breakfast options. Yuuri asked what they had and what would be the healthiest. Yurio pointed to a picture of what looked to be small white balls made with…some kind of dairy product. Yuuri wasn’t sure.

“They’re syrniki,” Yurio explained. “Cottage cheese balls.”

Then they looked at the tea and jam options. Once Yuuri had decided, Yurio ordered and they waited in silence. Yuuri seemed less…down now, perhaps feeling a little better having shared what was bothering him with someone else. Yurio told himself he only cared because he was _more_ annoying when he moped than when he was being normal.

Their walk back was also silent, but neither seemed to mind. Yurio was mostly thinking about how he might be able to get in a few more hours of sleep. It wasn’t likely, but even he could dream, right?

Yuuri was starting to feel nervous about his surprise (and hoping beyond hope Viktor hadn’t woken up yet), but the guilt twisting in his gut had loosened up some. This would, by no means, make it up completely. But it was a start.

It wasn’t until they’d gotten into the elevator again did Yurio speak.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Yurio muttered, getting Yuuri’s immediate attention. It was serious if Yurio wasn’t calling him Pork Cutlet Bowl or piggy.

Yuuri looked over at the younger boy, who had his hood up again and was looking at the floor, which hid his expression.

“I’ve known Viktor for a long time,” Yurio began. “And maybe you’ve already figured this out but, even though he can be an air-head at times and acts carefree, his heart is just as fragile as anyone else’s in this profession. And he wears it on his sleeve.” Yurio paused, scowling, even if Yuuri couldn’t see. “I don’t know where I’m going with this, I just thought you should know that.”

The elevator dinged, signaling that they’d made it Yurio’s floor.

“Thanks again, Yuri,” Yuuri said as Yurio exited, grunting in response.

The door began to slide closed, but Yurio reappeared, stopping it and shoving it back open with his foot. He stood in the doorway, hood down now, glaring at Yuuri.

His voice was louder as he said, “I’m not saying _I_ could do anything because I’m only fifteen, but if you break Viktor’s heart, Yakov _will_ kill you. He may still be angry with Viktor for taking a break this season for you, but Viktor is like a son to him.”

Yuuri swallowed, imagining Yakov scarier than he already was, coming after him. “…right.” Yuuri mumbled weakly.

The door to the elevator began to close again, but Yurio shoved it way. “And if you mention this to anyone besides Viktor, _I’ll_ kill you. You didn’t see me at all this morning, got it, Pork Cutlet Bowl?”

Yuuri nodded, his voice stronger, “Right.” Then he bowed. “Thank you, Yuri.”

Yurio left without another word, finally letting the elevator door slide closed.

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest as he made the short walk down the hall, which seemed ridiculous because he was just getting breakfast for fuck’s sake. Still, he had to take a moment when he got to their door before he pushed through his nerves and opened the door up…

…only to find Viktor was awake.

Yuuri silently cursed in Japanese, hoping Viktor hadn’t been awake for very long as he slid in, carefully closing the door behind him, saying in English, “Oh, I was hoping to get back before you woke up.”

Now he was nervous for a completely different reason. But for now—Yuuri glanced at Viktor, who looked stunned, but in a good way—they could just enjoy this breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing I wanted to write, since I skipped over it in the main story.
> 
> Title comes from Taylor Swift’s “Afterglow.” I feel like the song kind of fits with the situation they’re currently in.
> 
> Find my writing blog on Tumblr; you can reblog it [here](https://awayofunderstandingit.tumblr.com/post/190300484507/one-shot-tell-me-that-well-be-just-fine) ^_^
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> TheBrightestNight


End file.
